I love you, Tifa
by xxxHikari-Kuraixxx
Summary: Set one year after Final Fantasy VII Advent Children: Marlene and Denzel are over at a friend's house for the weekend. Tifa is all alone at Seventh Heaven. Then Cloud comes in and he's… drunk ? . Tifa tries to put him to bed, but Cloud has other plans… TWO-SHOT CloudxTifa. Cloud may be a little OOC because he's… you know, drunk!
1. one

**"I love you, Tifa."**

Tifa was all alone at Seventh Heaven.

Cloud was out with Barret and Marlene and Denzel went over to a friend's house for the weekend. She had just finished doing all of her chores for the day when she looked at what time it was on the phone sitting on the bar counter.

_8:53 pm._

"I guess I can read a book until Cloud gets home… Where is he anyway?"

Tifa went up to her room and grabbed a book that she had been reading for about a week now. After an hour, Tifa began to drift off. Just as soon as she was about to lie down and fully go to sleep, she heard the front door open.

_Finally… he's home. I wonder what took him so long. _Tifa looked over to her alarm clock.

_12:33 am._

_It's pretty late. What where him and Barret doing? _Tifa walked downstairs to the main room and saw Cloud sleeping on the couch. She walked over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Clooouuud! Wake uuuup!" Tifa said in a sweet and hushed voice. She tried shaking him but that wouldn't work. _Man, he's really out, isn't he? _Even though her eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room, she couldn't really see Cloud. She moved in closer to his face and saw how the spikes on his head were sticking out at all the right angles. Subconscioulsy, she ran her along his golden locks. Her face was now only inches away from his face. _Why does he smell like alcohol? I don't think he would have… _

Then, Cloud opened his eyes from his slumber, startling Tifa. She jumped backwards but then Cloud grabbed her hand. When he realized whose hand he had, a large grin spread across his face.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiffffaaaa! W-what are yooooooouuu doing here?" Cloud said as he slurred his words.

"C-cloud? Are you… okay?" Tifa said with a little fear in her voice.

"I'm okay noooow that yooour here Tiiiiiiiiiiffffaaaa…!" He sat up with his hand still around hers.

"Cloud… what did you and Barret do? You smell like alcohol and your acting weird… Ar… are you… drunk…?"

Cloud then pulled her down on to the couch and climbed on top of her. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered.

"I'll be anything you want me to be… Tifa."

"Ah! C-cloud what are you doing…? Get off me!" she said with her breathing getting heavier. She tried to push him off but he pinned her hands down on to the couch. Their faces were now only inches apart from each other. Tifa could smell the bitter scent of alcohol on his breath. But she didn't mind it. All she could think about was his seductive sapphire eyes. _His eyes are so… beautiful… _

She couldn't deny the fact that she was enjoying this, but he was drunk! How could she even let him be on top of her?

"C-cloud…" she started, never being able to say his name with out a stutter in this position, "you're drunk. You should go lie down in your bed. I will get you some water and-"

"I'd rather be down her with you, Tifa," he said with his eyes staring straight inside hers. He slowly kept lowering his head. His mouth got closer and closer to hers until they were only centimeters apart.

"Cl…oud…" Tifa could barley manage to say right before his lips met hers. Tifa's eyes began to close. She couldn't think straight. It was like her mind lost control over her body, leaving only her heart to dictate her actions. She put her arms around him. Cloud roughly bit the bottom of her lip and she parted her mouth open. Cloud's tongue invaded her mouth. Tifa let out a small moan. Cloud turned his head for easier access.

Their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance. Each of them let out soft moans of pleasure. Cloud finally pulled away after what seemed like hours. Tifa let out a small whimper by his actions.

"Cloud…" Tifa moaned.

Cloud then put his lips back against hers and they shared another passionate kiss. Tifa slowly ran one of her hands through his hair. He pulled away again and moved his mouth towards her neck. He started to kiss her at the base of her neck. Then he slid his tongue all the way to her earlobe. Tifa kept letting out sighs and moans of pleasure. One of his legs gradually inched its way in between hers. Tifa gasped at the friction then let out another moan. Cloud then whispered two words in Tifa's ears that would change their whole relationship level forever:

"Follow me." Cloud got off of Tifa and led her towards his room…

* * *

The next morning, Tifa woke up inside of Cloud's bed. Guilt and regret filled her heart. _How could I do that to him while he was drunk? _ She looked over to see a sleeping Cloud next to her. She sat up and put her shirt on. She took a glance at Cloud then whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Cloud."

Just as soon as she was about to get off the bed, she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked over her shoulder and saw two beautiful blue eyes looking at her. He tugged at her arm slightly. But it wasn't like last night when he pulled her down. She hesitated, but then reluctantly laid back down next to her love. And again, he whispered words in her ear that would, again, change their relationship. Except this time he said four words instead of two:

"I love you, Tifa."

* * *

**So, this was my first story that had all of that kiss-y stuff in it... its kinda akward typing it but eh, life goes on, right? Please review! Even if you just say "hi," just need to know that there are people reading my stories!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next update!**

**-xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	2. two

**A/N: This is the epilogue to the story "I Love You, Tifa"**

**I kept getting requests from people to write another chapter so... here you are!**

* * *

Next week, Marlene and Denzel got a ride from their friend's mother back home. Tifa let them stay over for a little longer.

"Thanks for giving us a ride!" Marlene said.

"It's no trouble at all, dear. Tell Tifa and Cloud that I said, 'Hello.'"

"Don't worry," Denzel assured their friend's mother, "We will!"

Marlene and Denzel walked to the front door of 7th Heaven.

"Hey, Tifa! We're back…"

Marlene and Denzel ran in and dropped their bags as soon as they got in. They saw Cloud and Tifa sleeping on the couch together with a blanket over them.

"What are you guys…?" Denzel began but then he was rushed up the stairs by Marlene.

"We should just let them rest," Marlene whispered. "They're probably sleepy from working really hard while we were gone."

"O-okay…"

Half an hour later, Cloud woke up and saw the children's bags on the floor.

"Tifa," he said and shook his lover, "I think Marlene and Denzel are back."

Tifa's eyes shot straight open.

"Marlene? Denzel? You guys home?" Tifa yelled.

Marlene and Denzel ran downstairs with small smiles on their faces.

"I was wondering when you two sleepy heads would wake up!" Marlene chuckled.

"When did you get here?" Cloud asked sitting up from the position that him and Tifa were in. Tifa did the same.

"Ummm… I think it was, like, 30 minutes ago, maybe?" Denzel tried to remember.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Tifa yawned.

"Yeah! Memory's mom took us to this amusement park where we road on roller coasters and won prizes!"

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun." Tifa smiled. "Why don't you guys go upstairs for a little bit and I will make you something to eat. It's nearly lunchtime."

"Okay!" The two ran upstairs.

Cloud and Tifa got off the couch and Tifa folded the blanket.

"Do you think they suspected anything?" she asked.

"Maybe." Cloud stretched his arms. "They are pretty bright kids."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Tifa set the blanket down and walked to the kitchen.

Cloud came up behind her and held her in a warm embrace.

"We're gonna have to tell them eventually. You know that, right?" He gave her a kiss on the neck.

"I know…" Tifa said and turned around and nuzzled her head in Cloud's chest.

"Tell us what?"

Tifa jumped, not knowing that Marlene and Denzel came back.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Tifa asked still in Cloud's arms. She realized that she was still there and separated their embrace.

"Only long enough to see you guys smooching!" Denzel said and Marlene made kissing noises.

"W-we were just…" Tifa began.

"Are you guys gonna get married?" Denzel asked.

"No! …well… I don't know…" Tifa blushed slightly.

"Oooo! Can I be the flower girl?"

"I thought you two were supposed to be upstairs," Cloud interrupted.

"Okay…" They both slowly walked out.

"I told you they were smart," Cloud said and walked to the kitchen.

Tifa rolled her eyes and followed after Cloud. During that whole time in the kitchen, neither of them said a word.

That night, Tifa put Marlene and Denzel to bed. Cloud was outside looking at the stars. Tifa went through the backdoor to try to sneak up on Cloud.

"Hey, Tifa," he said immediately as she walked outside.

Tifa was disappointed that he caught her. "How did you know that I would come out through the back?"

"Tifa, I know you like I know my own name."

"Yes you do…" Tifa looked up to the starry sky. "Cloud… Can we talk?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I feel really… guilty for what happened between us last week…"

"Tifa." Cloud sighed. "I don't want you to think that this was your fault. At all. Okay? You didn't take advantage of me. Whatever happened that night was meant to be." Cloud walked over to Tifa. "I was so happy when I woke up next to you in the morning… and even though I couldn't remember our time together, I really want you to know that I meant what I said. I love you, Tifa. I will _**always **_love you, no matter what you've done or what you will do. So when you say things like you feel guilty about what happened… it makes me feel like you never wanted it to happen."

"Of course I wanted it to happen, Cloud… its just…" Tifa's voice began to crack and a single tear ran down her face. "…I just think that if you wouldn't have been drunk that night then we wouldn't have done… _**that**_… and we wouldn't be together right now…"

By that time Cloud was already in front of her. He pulled her to him, rubbed her back, and shushed her. She cried their for a while and kept apologizing to him. He stayed silent and just kept holding her.

"Cloud… I am still so sorry. And…" She buried her head back into his chest.

"Tifa." He lifted her chin up. "Do you love me?"

She stared at him with a confused look on her face. "Of course I do…"

"Do? You? Love? Me?" he repeated, putting more emphasis on his words.

"Yes… I-I do."

"Tell me."

"W-what?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I love you, Cloud."

"If you mean what you say. Stop apologizing."

"But I-"

"Tifa if you love me as much as I love you, you have got to stop apologizing. And if it really means that much to you, I forgive you." Cloud paused but then started to talk again, "But Tifa, I don't think you realize how happy I am. I have no regrets on what happened because I love you. I don't even know how to begin describing the way I feel. You are beautiful and strong and independent and so much more. I have no idea why I didn't tell you my feelings before that morning. Maybe it was fate. Maybe we were destined to be together. All I know is that accidents don't happen and we wouldn't be together if it weren't for that night."

"Cloud… you really think that we were meant to be?"

"I _know_ it."

"Okay…You're right. Accidents don't happen." Tifa wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you… for forgiving me. I don't know what I would do without you Cloud."

"No regrets?" Cloud asked.

"...No regrets."

They stood there and held each other for the rest of the night. They didn't know what the future would hold or even what kind obstacles this relationship would bring. But what they did know, was that both of them loved the other more than words can describe and that nothing could separate them from their embrace that night.

* * *

**What did you think? Thank you to Bmonti, Spanish Girl, sunflowerspot, HazzaTL3, and sammi3ko for reviewing!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


End file.
